


One Jump Ahead

by smile_weirdo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dragon Ball, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Hunter X Hunter, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Love, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_weirdo/pseuds/smile_weirdo
Summary: Y/N, super fangirl to different anime, video games and cartoons. But when she was in danger, a incredible and intense power awakens inside of her body, leading her to an amazing adventure.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	One Jump Ahead

~~Chapter 1~~ 

Y/N is a super fangirl, loves anime and cartoons and like literally spend all the time hiding in her room watching all kinds of stuff like anime, fanfics, etc. 

She doesn't has a lot of friends. But hey, that's not really that sad, now is it? She has characters from all fandoms being with her. 

Even if those characters are not real. 

She is now re-watching the pilot of Hazbin Hotel for the 38th time. Suddenly, her mobile rang loudly and she jumps on her feet. 

"Holy f*ck! Who called me at a time like this?! It's literally 3 am in the morning!!!" Y/N grumbles and picks up the phone, "Hello? This is Y/N!" 

"Y/N!!!!! I GOT AN INVITATION FROM THE BALL CLUB!!!!!!!!" Y/N's friend, Y/F/N, screams in excitement. Y/N puts her phone away from her ears but is still caught in the soundwave attack. 

"Well then, congrats to you, Y/F/N." Y/N rolls her eyes, "if you excuse me, I'd like to continue watching Hazbin Hotel and not even Alastor is going to stop me from finishing the episode!" 

"Oh come on Y/N! Aren't you at least trying to act a little happier?" Y/F/N scoffs, "Plus, I can being two people with me. And I have decide to being you and my boyfriend Jeff!" She exclaims. Even if the girls are not having a video call, Y/N knows that she is smirking. 

Y/N sighs. "Ya just wanna pull me out of my room, right? Heck no. I'm not getting out just to watch you and that little boyfriend of yours having fun. Not to mention doing that boring couple stuff." Y/N huffs, saying the words Blitzo said in the pilot episode, "so I'm sorry, I'm not going." 

"Aw come on Y/N!" Her friend begs playfully, "perhaps I can join you having a Hunter anime AND movie marathon!!" She offers. 

"Ok, b*tch you win. When are we having this mortal gathering thingy?" Y/N grumbles.

"This friday! I'll meet you up downstairs~" Y/F/N smirks. She knows that even if she doesn't offer that, her best friend will not leave her alone.


End file.
